


Just a Scratch

by HollyJolly



Series: Whumptober 2018 [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Blood and Injury, Guilt, Hurt Ignis Scientia, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Stabbing, Survivor Guilt, Whump, Whumptober, Whumptober 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 15:50:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16308128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HollyJolly/pseuds/HollyJolly
Summary: Whumptober 2018 (Late) Day 1: StabbedIgnis would never let anything come to hurt Noctis, even if it means shedding his own blood. It doesn't mean Noctis is okay with it.





	Just a Scratch

**Author's Note:**

> Instead of drawing this month, I'm trying to write!! To get me back into writing on a regular basis again, loosen me up. It's very much a game of catching up but even if I don't get all of the prompts done by the end of the month, I want to hit them with my very best till they're all done!
> 
> Enjoy C:

As Noctis’ advisor, he was meant to help him with matters and to be there for him when needed. But as he grew as with the loyalty he had, Ignis joined the Crownsguard to better protect Noct. It wasn’t necessary, they said. If he was afraid the Prince wasn’t protected enough as is, they could have guard scheduled at different points, have somebody shadow them. 

Ignis just wanted greater control of any situation that might arise and threaten them. That’s all. It did his anxiety well to know that he could do something more if need be. To fight for his prince, to protect him.

The pain in his lower abdomen was hard to recognize over the adrenaline pulsing in his ears, much like the Dualhorn rampaging it’s way back towards him. The beast’s bloodied haunches was testament to his ability to do well for himself when it came to battle. 

Yes, that Crownsguard training really was doing well for him.

Ignis dodge rolled out of the way as hardened horns tried their best to knock him clear off his feet. Not today, the brunette smirked to himself as he tossed a dagger just as he regained his footing. The blade hit it’s precise target and the Dualhorn stumbled over mid-canter. It wasn’t a finishing blow but that was what Gladio and his highness were best at. 

He didn’t mind being more of the supportive role in these battles. If anything it was perfect for him. He was Noctis’ main hand, his support since a young age; doing the same for him on the field was no greater role.

It was after the beast fell to its wounds that he realized that something about that battle went wrong. 

“Ignis!”

Noct?

“Ignis, are you hurt anywhere else?”

Hurt? What was Gladiolus going on about?

Not a moment later, Ignis suddenly was seeing the clouds trailing across the sky. There were warm, callused hands holding him at his side. Well, he guess as much. Gladio was at his side doing something and there was a slight pressure at his waist but beyond that knowledge, he couldn’t feel much of anything.

“Shit. He’s lost a lot of blood, it looks. Prompto, get a potion and quick.” Ignis could see Gladio’s scarred face grimace and bit his lip. What was he talking about? He wasn’t--

Oh. Hard pressure at his waist had him hissing from the sudden stinging pain. Ignis raised his head up (odd that it was so easy to do so with his energy draining way) and saw the cause for concern. 

The source of his blossoming pain had to stem from the crimson wound staining through his white shirt. Oh, he had just had that cleaned too. How did he not notice he was hit? There was a runt Dualhorn in the pack they were asked to hunt down but even then, it’s horn was dulled and looked to not pose a threat. He thought the run in with it would just produce a considerable bruise. 

“Ignis, you got to stay awake when we treat you, alright? Ignis?”

Oh could Gladio keep quiet while he thought about what he did wrong? Like any good tactician, figuring out the mistakes and mending them for the next time was key to improvement. Maybe next time he should try to attack from the side and at its blind spot, try not to get a hit in from the front where he was susceptible to being gouged in any manner. Just let him think for a moment…

Warm drops hit his eyelid and Ignis opened them to find his view of the sky to be obstructed by shadow. He was having a hard time focusing his sight even with his spectacles on but he could make out a face. The nose, the firm press of lips…

Ah, yes. He would know this face no matter what.

The energy he had during battle must’ve bled along into the dry earth because the effort it took to raise his hand to soft (and wet) cheeks was enough to send him back to watching his eyelids.

“Noct...you don’t have to cry over me.” Ignis grinned a small grin. “Just a flesh wound.”

He felt a smack, weak and unpassionate as it was, at his shoulder and that tear streaked face scrunched up more.  
“Don’t, don’t go making stupid jokes when you’re bleeding out, you idiot!” Noct’s voice broke above him. Forget the pain in his lower body, that hurt worse. Like a wound to the heart. Hurting Noct was the last thing he ever wanted to do.

“Wha-what even happened?” Ignis’ voice feels like the gravel he lays on. Or, wait, his head is on something soft. There’s a soft feeling on the sides of his face as well when he focuses on the sensation. Oh, he’s on his highnesses lap. But that’s his role…

He must have said that last bit out loud cause Gladio is just giving a low laugh and reprimanding him, something muttered along the lines of “That’s what got you here in the first place”. Something like that. Any energy he has left in him is funneled into focusing on Noctis.

His question doesn’t go answered for a few moments more until, “I wasn’t--I wasn’t paying attention.” The hitch in Noctis’ voice stings as much as the tear that falls to his face, as much as the open wound that’s the cause for it all. “You were close by and just shoved me out of the way. I thought…I thought you were okay ‘cause you were still going at it but…”

Oh. Yes. He remembers now.

That dualhorn runt was originally going for Noctis. Ignis saw it before he did and with him close enough, it was almost like instinct to shove Noct, put himself in it’s path. Ignis doesn’t even remember the impact hurting, just that it happened and going on with taking the offending beast down. Adrenaline truly did wonders.

Something must get Noctis’ attention as he’s no longer down at him and, oh, Ignis doesn’t like this view. The sun is out and at least with his highness blocking it, the light was like a soft halo around his edges. Now that he’s moved, it’s hitting his face and, gosh, it’s a scorcher today. It’s not the brightness or the heat that has him grimacing beyond what being wounded has him.

Noctis looks so scared. Shadow blurred the edges of his face but with the light hitting him just right, Ignis can see how wide his eyes are, facial expression drawn tight. It’s not a good look for him, never was. He’s seen it before as a kid but something about it twenty years later hurts worse.

It must be Prompto that got his attention because there’s a louder voice somewhere in the background. Why can’t he understand him? Oh, yes, right. He’s bleeding out from getting punctured by a damn half-pint Dualhorn. There’s another voice blending in and it must be Gladio as it’s as hearty as it is rough. 

He sound scared. That’s something he hasn’t heard before. A shrill voice, it has to be Prompto because it’s giving him a headache, is in chorus with another. Noctis, sweet Noctis, again. Ignis must’ve blanked out because he blinks and Noctis is back to looking at him. 

He’s still worried looking. He’s starting to sound as muffled as the other two and it should worry Ignis. It should, but he’s too busy looking up at sky blue color of Noct’s eyes.

It’s the last thing he sees before the crack of something against his lower body and drowned out cries.

 

It’s considerably more comfortable when Ignis wakes up next. The sun isn’t out and he can’t feel pebbles digging into his back. That’s always a plus. Certainly means he’s not stuck in the god awful tent that Gladio favors. Speaking of which, where is Gladio? More importantly, where is he?

Ignis opens an eye first; one can’t be too careful when waking up in strange locations. Nothing too out of the usual. It looks much like the cheap ceiling panel he’s seeing numerous times when lodging at a caravan. Smells like it too if the smell of stale, humid air is anything to go by. Assuming the trailer home is where he’s indeed at, it ventures to guess it’d be safe to move.

A sharp pain drives up his side and Ignis lays back, gritting his teeth. Safe to move but maybe not the smartest thing. Like his injury, the memory of how he must’ve ended up here comes to him rapidly. Their hunt, protecting Noct, getting himself severely injured in doing so.

Brilliant.

There’s a thump outside the curtain acting as door to his living quarters and soon Ignis see’s the unmistakable blonde locks of Prompto poking their way through the slip in the fabric.

“Iggy! You’re up!”

There’s not much time to evade the freckle face hugging him but Ignis grins and bears it. He doesn’t think he makes his discomfort known but Prompto pulls back with apologies after a second, his hands awkwardly hovering as to decide on what to do. 

“How, how are you feeling?”

Ignis rolls his neck. “I’ve been worse.” Not the right choice of words when the younger is frowning still. “I’m still sore but nevertheless, I am fine, Prompto.” He gives him a smile that he hopes reassures the other. Prompto is way too good at reading others; it would be pointless to lie.

Prompto eases up with a sigh and gives him a thumbs up as he heads out, no doubt giving the others a status update. Ignis doesn’t know the current time but if he was to guess by the light emanating from the caravan’s shaded windows, it’s early dawn. How long had it been since he was last conscious? Too long, that’s the only answer. This could’ve been avoided.

Well, it could have but Ignis isn’t sure he would live with himself if he didn’t do what he did to get them in this situation.

Speak of the devil, it’s Noctis that shows himself in the entrance. He’s timid, face scrunched up, uncertain. He probably blames himself for it all. Ignis still doesn’t like that look on him.

Ignis sits up and pats the space next to him. Better to remedy the situation than let it fester. Shiva knows that it’s already been eating at Noct while he was out. Noct complies and soon he’s sitting cross legged next to him, looking down at the hands in his lap. 

“So…” Noctis sounds so tired. “You told Prompto you’re feeling better?”

“More or less. Nothing a night’s rest won’t remedy.”

“Good.”

Noctis is in front of him now, grabbing a hold of his shoulders and gripping them tight. He’s shaking. The tears are back.

“Noct?”

“Why would you do that?” Noct’s voice rises. “Why couldn’t you just let me take the hit?”

Ignis is familiar with Noctis’ tendency to retain guilt. It has always been there once the weight of royal blood made itself known. It fuels his anxiety. It’s dangerous. It wasn’t Ignis intent to make Noct worry but…

“Would you rather let you get injured in my stead? And have me fret over you till you were tired of me?”

His highness scoffs and bites his lip. No answer. Ignis knows Noct means well. But so does he.

Ignis goes to hold Noct’s hand, smoothing it’s clenched grip into something more relaxed. “I’m sorry for worrying you, Noct. Please understand thought that I can’t just stand by knowing I can aid you. I swore an oath to you.” Ignis raises Noct’s hand and kisses the back of it. “I wish nothing to ever happen to you.”

If Noct is red in the face from his words or his actions, he doesn’t comment. Ignis just accepts the embrace Noct betows him. It’s not going to be the first time him or the others will be injured and it won’t be the first time it’ll happen in an attempt to protect Noctis. But if he can be there to ease the pain the comes the burden Noct feels, Ignis will muster all his strength to do so.

**Author's Note:**

> This was only supposed to be 1k, not 2k. [sobs]


End file.
